


What Mist Cannot Conceal

by pastelprince



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just fluff and emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelprince/pseuds/pastelprince
Summary: For something that is so hard to suppress, love confessions are surprisingly difficult.Nevertheless, Yukito understands that he should let Touya know the true extent of his affections.





	What Mist Cannot Conceal

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of them get how to confess properly but somehow manage to get by :)
> 
> Just pure fluff and exploration of feelings.

 

If there’s anything they don’t tell you about one-sided love, it’s the sheer amount of self-restraint that it takes just to keep from telling that person all about the extent of your feelings.

At least, that’s how it went for Yukito. He was an open person, and concealing any kind of emotions that were at least somewhat significant to him proved to be a great difficulty.

Of course, he had done it for many years nevertheless, whether it were his anxieties about his health (which turned out to be of a much larger scale than anticipated), or his feelings for Touya - he endured the pain of hiding them away so as not to inconvenience others. But he had grown since then.

Even if he knew nothing about what kinds of feelings Touya held for him in return, he at least knew that he meant more to Touya than he could have ever hoped for, no matter whether those feelings were romantic or not. He owed Touya his life. And part of that was due to Yukito being too secretive about what was going on. He should have just told Touya about his worries; maybe then, they could’ve found some other kind of magic source, and Touya wouldn’t have had to give up his powers. Perhaps. Well, they would have at least had time.

Still, those things were in the past, and Touya seemed happy enough without his powers, albeit a little less energetic. And Yukito had learned from his mistakes.

That was why he had to tell him.

Maybe Yukito could’ve been happy enough with those moments where he would sit with his shoulder against Touya’s whilst they studied, or where Touya would put an arm around his shoulders as they hung out together, but all in all, that would be a selfish way to live. It would be wrong to let Touya believe that all Yukito gained from their being together was simply platonic, as well as plain inconsiderate to hide something so important from his best friend.

It was the last day of school, and winter was truly underway. Perhaps he could blame the cold weather for his request to Touya that came completely out of the blue. Fantasising about soft embraces in the school courtyard was a common occurrence for Yukito, however never before had he had the courage to ask Touya to meet him at their usual spot once club activities were over. But today, before he knew it, the words were stumbling from his throat into the open air. In hindsight, he should have just asked Touya if he could come over after school, but really, his lips had completely moved by themselves, and now he hadn’t been able to concentrate during practice at all.

“Yukito, are you sure you aren’t feeling ill today?” his coach pulled him aside after practice, visibly concerned about how much his hands had been shaking whilst trying to aim at the targets.

“No, I’m okay! It’s probably just the cold weather, don’t worry about it. I’ll improve my steadiness over the holidays,” Yukito promised his coach, which appeared to appease him. “Excuse me,” he politely dismissed himself, bowing slightly as he exited the room.

Truthfully, the cold was not something that bothered Yukito all too much, so he knew he was making bad excuses for his own erratic behaviour. And he really regretted his inability to keep his impulsive thoughts under wraps as he neared the tree out in the school field, his eyes just about registering Touya’s lean form propped against the trunk lazily.

His shoes felt heavy as he trudged through the dewy blades of grass, his legs almost failing to walk him forwards as his knees trembled. Why on earth had he thought today was the day to confess? What if Touya wouldn’t be as close to him anymore? Would he find Yukito’s feelings troublesome? He took a deep breath to steel himself.

It was okay. He had to do this. He trusted Touya. He couldn’t stay like this forever, especially with university coming up.

He was lucky that he had taken that moment to gather himself, since not a second later Touya noticed him approaching, and gave him a wave of acknowledgement. Yukito probably would have fallen over if he had not.

Touya turned to face the approaching Yukito, the rich colour of his brown eyes and hair particularly accentuated by the cool wintery colour of the school landscape. A swift breeze fluttered through his fringe, and a shaky breath escaped through Yukito’s lips as his heart lurched at the sight.

“What brings us out here on a chilly day like today?” Touya smirked, obviously a little bemused by Yukito's sudden request. Yukito smiled unsteadily in return.

“I really did ask something awkward of you, huh. Sorry - we should go back to mine or yours, where it’s warmer,” Yukito quickly surmised, already turning on his heel in escape, looking down so as to cover his expression. He didn’t get very far, though, since Touya grabbed the fabric of his blazer, and Yukito looked up to see him with a solemn expression etched into his sharp features.

He gave Yukito a reassuring touch on the shoulder with a grounding stare, urging him to stay.

“It’s okay. You have something to say, don’t you? I’d rather you tell me as soon as you can, rather than seeing you with that sad expression you’ve always got on recently,” he said in a subdued tone, touching the side of Yukito’s face gently before letting his arms fall to his sides.

“Right,” Yukito agreed quietly, coming back to stand in front of Touya under the cover of the autumnal leaves. “You see, the thing is, I… I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Yukito started, wondering how exactly you’re supposed to carry out a confession properly. Touya’s brow furrowed.

“Is it something about Yue?” he asked seriously. Yukito’s eyes widened, thrown off.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that, it’s got nothing to to with him, I mean, as far as I know, I…” he was rambling. “I…”

It was funny, how something so hard to conceal was also so hard to say. Thankfully, Touya was patient, and he simply waited on Yukito’s next words.

“You… I’m… I really like you,” Yukito finally managed to face him and say it, his gaze almost appearing to pin Touya to the trunk of the tree.

For the next few seconds, Touya’s expression was painfully unreadable. Even the slight whistle of wind blowing through the falling leaves somehow sounded as if it were roaring through Yukito’s anxious ears as he awaited Touya’s reply.

Finally, for some reason, Touya’s expression relaxed into a pure, unadulterated smile.

“I really like you too, Yuki,” he replied contentedly. Yukito wasn’t sure he understood; the reply was casual, and not even a tiny indication of shock made its way onto Touya’s face.

“I don’t think you understand what I’m trying to say, Toya,” he continued unsurely, suddenly very conscious of the possibility that even someone as perceptive as Touya hadn’t recognised his feelings as love. Probably because he was male. Yukito knew others who experienced same-sex attraction, but on the whole, it was seen as rare, and perhaps Touya had never considered it. He swallowed dryly.

“What do you mean?” Touya asked, equally as casual as always.

“I’m talking about romantic attraction. That’s how I really feel about you,” Yukito laid it out plainly, impatience to let him know getting the better of him, and he dug the toe of his shoe into the soft soil in his nervous state.

“Ah,” some kind of realisation finally began to show on Touya’s features before his lips upturned into a gentle smile. “I know that’s what you meant.”

This time, it was Yukito who raised his eyebrows quizzically. After a moment, Touya let out a huge sigh.

“Don’t tell me I’ve been an idiot... “ he brought one palm to his face defeatedly. “I already thought I confessed to you.”

“ _What?_ ” Yukito said, perhaps a little louder than necessary. _When??_

Simply upon seeing the astounded expression on Yukito’s face, Touya sighed in disbelief once more.

“What kind of guy gifts his friend all of his magical powers, tells that friend he doesn’t care as long as he’s always there, smiling... and _isn’t_ in love with him?” Touya explained, an amused lilt to his voice. Yukito had barely even processed what had just been said to him when the soft sensation of Touya’s palm pressed to his cheek registered in his mind. Touya tore his gaze away from Yukito’s just for a second in order to have a quick look around at their quiet surroundings, before coming straight back to him.

“Can I kiss you?” were the next words to form on his lips. Yukito almost felt as if he was going to cry, a tight sensation spilling through his chest and into his throat. He nodded, no confidence in his voice to not make a fool of him in this oh-so-lovely moment.

In comparison to the frosty breeze, the warmth of Touya’s lips against Yukito’s was such a contrast that there was no way Yukito could doubt whether this was reality or not. The harsh teasing tone Touya had been using not only a minute before was then unimaginable, as the way that he gently kissed Yukito was so tender - Yukito knew Touya hadn’t really been making fun of him in the slightest.Touya was shy, and Yukito could feel it so clearly now, pouring through every affectionate kiss that Touya planted on his lower lip.

Yukito was promptly very glad that he’d suggested this place even though it was getting so cold; nobody else was so thoughtless to come out here after school, and so there would be nobody to see them kissing in the shade of the tree, the fog shrouding them at a distance.

Yukito wasn’t really sure at what moment they had become so close to each other, but once their kisses let up, he found himself with his arms around Touya’s waist, and he buried his face into the warmth of Touya’s shoulder.

“I’m glad we sorted that out,” Yukito commented, a warm smile that he couldn’t possibly stop spreading across his lips. His cheeks would probably ache by the end of the day, but that was okay with him.

“So am I,” Touya agreed fondly, and planted a kiss to Yukito’s temple. “I was really starting to wonder just how slowly you wanted to take our relationship. That’ll teach me to be vague,” Touya laughed, and Yukito found himself laughing along with him at the miscommunication issue.

“I’d be very happy to accompany you home now, though,” Touya continued. “I wouldn’t want Yue to get a cold after we’ve made him suffer through watching us side-step around each other like this.” Yukito spluttered.

“It’s okay. I’m not sure he can even get a cold,” Yukito wondered, but Touya pushed the small of his back as they departed from their spot under the tree all the same.

“Let’s not take any chances. We can warm up together at home,” Touya smiled, looking down at Yukito with that one extremely fond gaze which graced his expression every so often. That was one of the few looks which could still make Yukito blush just by itself, even after all of the time they had spent together.

“Okay,” he agreed simply, letting Touya’s arm cradle his shoulders as they huddled together, and not even the damp frosty air that assaulted them on their way home was able to quell the fiery elation that grasped Yukito’s heart and trickled into the smile on his lips.

 


End file.
